


Love is Patient

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of like a part 2 to "Love is Never Boastful" but from Iris' POV. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Patient

She told him that she kinda sorta went on a date...and he didn't really seem to care. _Was that possibly a hint of disappointment on his face? Did his smile drop a little?_ She couldn't be sure.

It was a confusing time for her. The one year anniversary of Eddie's death was quickly approaching and then there was the weird thing that was happening between her and her new editor Scott. Was she ready to move on? She wanted to be, she really did, but then guilt washed over her. The guy died for her. How could she leave that behind?

Her and Barry hadn't really ever talked about what happened and she kept her mourning mostly to herself. She knew Barry felt guilt over Eddie's death and she didn't want to make things more awkward then they had already become between them over the last two years. But she needed to tell someone. She needed to be told that it was ok to let go and the only person she really trusted with that, was her best friend.

_You're the only person who's gonna know when you're ready to move on. But until then don't keep yourself completely closed off, ya know? You're gonna miss out on something great._

In his eyes she saw understanding and a yearning for her to let herself be free from the weight of this.

_You're gonna miss out on something great...._

_Yeah._

She sat alone after dinner, reflecting on moments passed, on love that was lost, but there was still so much love surrounding her. She knew she had always loved Barry, but things happened. He was gone and she forced herself to move on, to find love somewhere else. Maybe it was time to do the same again, to move on and give into this love that had always been there, waiting for her.

But how do you get closure when someone is taken from you like that? How do you not feel guilty for finding happiness again when you know their chance was ripped away from them? She knew she had to stop asking herself these questions, it wasn't fair to do that to herself...or to the man that she loved.

She flipped page after page, her eyes moving over pictures filled with laughter and love. Happiness. She heard the door open and a familiar voice say hello.

He came to sit in front of her. She held tightly on to the man she had loved who now lived only in pictures and memories, while her heart ached with love for the man in front of her. He was still here, very much alive, although she had her doubts if his heart still beat for her... So much time had passed.

_That's the thing Iris, everything keeps moving forward. Question is...when will you?_

She wanted to say _here, now, I'm ready_...but she settled for I don't know.

And then it happened. She was given a gift she was ill prepared to receive. One last moment and a chance for closure. To hear the words _I love you_ and _I want happiness for you._

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down. Her heart and mind felt lighter, the burden of guilt all but gone after hearing the beautiful message Eddie had left for her.

It was time. She could no longer let herself live in the past. Barry always knew just what she needed...and what she was finally able to admit was that she needed him. She needed to love him and to be loved by him.

_You deserve to be happy the rest of your life..._

She locked Barry's phone and relaxed into the couch. _Thank you_ she breathed out in a whisper. It was time. There was so much life for her left to live and a lifetime of love to be had with her one true love...her true constant...her true happiness.

 


End file.
